Close My Eyes Forever - Silver Millennium
by Sere-chan Midnight Dreamer an
Summary: a SM/Vampire fic A young prince turns to the side of darkness...can he be saved by his one true love or will he bring about her downfall?
1. Prologue

Author's Notes 

Dream-chan: 

Hello fellow moonies out there!! This is Dream-chan here with another fic for ya! Well, actually I'm co-authoring it with my good friend Sere-chan. I hope to gain a lot of this experience since this is my first vamp fic too (don't u just love those?) I don't have much to say, except I hope you enjoy it! Now I turn it over to Sere..... 

Sere-chan: 

I'd like to say forget about your normal breed of vampire because in here that doesn't exist!! I have blended many species of vampire to make the perfect breed. I have extracted elements from such authors as Anne Rice and Stephen King, TV shows such as Forever Knight and Kindred: The Embraced, and last but not least some ideas from other fan fic authors that write in the Sailor Moon genre and also anything other author/TV show/fan fic author I forgot to include!! I hope you like this fic as much I loved working on it!! Also some future chapters may not be suitable for children under 17 (unless your parents feel comfortable with you reading hentai)!! And thank you to Chibi Cori our loyal editor!! 

" " = Dialogue 

' ' = Thoughts 

Disclaimer: 

We have to give credit where credit is due so let's make this short and sweet. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and some other big corporations...we're just using the characters from her creative genius. Interview with a Vampire belongs to Anne Rice, but we are just using some of her ideas. BTW, if you feel that we have copied your fanfic/idea in any way, please tell us so that you may be credited. Thanx minna ^_^ 

Close My Eyes Forever   
By [Sere-chan][1] and [Midnight Dreamer][2]

Prologue 

*~* Silver Millennium *~* 

Serenity should have been happy to be going back to her home, but found that her heart felt heavy. She didn't want to leave her newfound friend. From the first moment they met she felt this unexplainable feeling within her. And now as she was leaving tears began forming in her eyes. 

"Can't we stay longer," cried young Princess Serenity to her mother. 

"Serenity, you know why we can't stay here any longer, so say good-bye to your friend so we can leave," Queen Selenity stated firmly. 

Turning around, Princess Serenity ran to her new friend, who was standing a few yards away with his own mother, Queen Pandora of Earth. 

"Good-bye, Endy. I hope I get to see you again soon. And please don't forget me," Princess Serenity whispered into young Prince Endymion's ear. 

"Good-bye, Sere. And I'll never forget you. I also hope to see you again too," Prince Endymion whispered into young Princess Serenity's ear. He also handed her a red rose as a token of their friendship. 

After Princess Serenity and Endymion said good-bye to one another she vanished into thin air with her mother. 

************************************************************** 

*~* Silver Millennium 12yrs later *~* 

Earth Kingdom 

In the woods surrounding the palace, Prince Endymion was doing the only thing to escape the boredom of palace life hunting. For once, he was alone and he was taking full advantage of it. He knew that his generals, his best friends actually, would follow him, but there were times when he yearned to be alone and just be free. 

For most of the afternoon, he had been tracking the legendary Radgerbert, a wild boar that has terrorized the local people for years. Many have attempted to catch it and have failed, but he was determined not to follow their example. 

With dusk approaching, Endymion finally tracked down the prize he was looking for. Staring at his quarry he started to circle the clearing where he had finally tracked the animal. Quietly as possible, he approached the creature, which was snorting and pacing, clearly distracted. Seeing his chance, Endymion stealthily pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back and readied his bow. As soon as the boar was in his sights, Endymion let the arrow fly, hitting the boar in the leg. The creature let out a shriek, trying to hobble into the woods. With the finesse of a great predator, Endymion rushed to the animal, his sword ready to finish the job he set out to do. Bringing it down with a powerful blow, he killed the beast. He thought that he would feel elation at this achievement, but somehow it was empty. 

'Now that I have done this, is there anything else left for me to do?' Endymion thought, looking at the boar lying at his feet. 

He was deep in thought when someone talking to him brought him back to the present. 

"Well done, Young Prince", a lyrical voice said. Looking around the clearing, Endymion didn't see anyone. 

Concerned, Endymion yelled, "Come out and show yourself" with his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Looking towards the trees, he saw a slight figure separate itself from the shadows. Still not pleased, Endymion commanded the person to come in to the clearing. 

"I'm afraid that I can't do that Prince Endymion, but if you would hear me out for a few minutes, I'm sure that you'll forget about that" the man said gesturing to Endymion's hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Curious, Endymion motioned for the mysterious figure to continue. 

"It seems Young Prince that with the death of this famous boar, you have run out of adventures your kingdom has to offer you. Now what I want to know is...are you ready for something that will change your life forever?" 

Endymion was shocked because this was the dilemma that he was facing right now. 

"Get down on your knees Young Prince!" demanded the mysterious figure. 

Endymion stood there bewildered for moment not knowing if he should do what this mysterious figure had asked of him; but as Endymion reasoned with his mind he figured that he had nothing else left to amuse himself with so he decided against his better judgement to take this challenge. 

So as Endymion got down on his knees the mysterious figure came up behind him and asked him one last time, "Are you ready for the challenge that awaits you, Young Prince?" With a slight nod of his head Endymion accepted this challenge. 

Two seconds later Endymion felt something on his neck. The feeling of two very sharp fangs pressed against his jugular vein. Endymion cried out in pain alerting his generals to his whereabouts. 

The mysterious figure hurried while sucking the life out of Endymion, hoping to finish the deed before anyone showed up to witness the exchange. After the mysterious figure finished sucking Endymion's blood he took a sharp object and cut his wrist and put it over Endymion's mouth. 

"Drink this, Young Prince! And you will live forever," said the mysterious figure harshly. 

And Endymion who was still coherent enough did, as the mysterious figure demanded. While sucking the blood from his wrist Endymion's life seemed to flash right before his eyes. When the mysterious figure decided he had enough, he pulled his wrist from Endymion's mouth. 

"If you drink to much, Young Prince, it will make you sick," claimed the mysterious figure. "Remember to never drink after the heart has stopped! Now close your eyes..." 

And with those last words spoken the mysterious figure disappeared and Endymion feel backwards onto the ground unconscious; only to be haunted by a vision of a beautiful little girl with golden blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes. 

Endymion's generals found him on the ground lying unconscious. Noticing the disheveled state that their friend was in, they quickly picked him up and carried him back to the warmth of the palace. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Moon Kingdom 

It was just another day for Serenity as she sat in attendance at the Lunar Court beside her mother. Glancing up, she noticed that another suitor was making his way to the throne... 

'I hope that his speech isn't as long as the others.' she thought, looking at the attractive young man trying to gain her favor. 

Another Prince Something or other from some far away place. Serenity just rubbed her temples hoping to block out the headache that was beginning to build. Rising from her throne, she declared that she was not feeling well and was going to retire to her rooms, leaving the young man mouth open and full of embarrassment. Running through the halls, she finally made it to her room. 

Shutting the door behind her, she gave a heartfelt sigh. 

'When will they realize that I'm not interested?!?' Serenity mused taking in the familiar surroundings. 

As always, her gaze was drawn to the red rose that sat under a crystal dome on her mantle. It never ceased to amaze her how the rose was still as vibrant and alive as the day her friend Endy gave her. Thinking about her best friend, she always became a little sad. Even though they had promised to stay in touch, it seemed that their duties gotten in the way. 

She often wandered what he looked like and how he acted. In a subconscious way, she believed that he would be the one she would marry, but now it seemed that was a distant memory. 

Just as she was beginning to feel sorry for herself, there was a knock at her door. 

"Come in" she called out and in came Minako, otherwise known as Sailor Venus. 

"Serenity-chan, what is the matter with you? If you keep turning all these suitors away, you're going to end up an old maid!" she declared. 

She would have continued, if she didn't see the look of utter sadness on her friend's face. Sighing, she pulled the young princess to her and asked her what was wrong. 

"Oh Minako-chan, I don't know what to do. I know that I should at least give them a chance, but it seems like my heart is dead set against it. I think that I could only love one man, and yet I barely know him." 

Needless to say, Minako was shocked. What did she mean that she was in love, and why didn't she, the Senshi of Love, know about it? 

'I guess we can't know everything.' Minako thought as she continued to comfort her best friend. Reaching up to dry her princesses' tears, she raised her chin to look at her. 

"Princess...Serenity-chan, you know that you can tell me anything. Maybe we can go to your mother, and ask her to stop parading..." when Serenity raised her hand. 

"Minako-chan, I can't do that. I refuse to disappoint my mother and my people. The throne demands that I wed soon, so that the royal line of the Moon is not jeopardized. I hoped that I could marry for love, but that seems impossible now. The sad fact is, I barely remember him. Sometimes, I can still hear his voice and his laughter, see his deep blue eyes. The only reminders that I have of him is that red rose he gave me and the special name I called him." 

"What was it?" 

"Endy." 

To be continued...............

   [1]: mailto:tuxiesrabbit@msn.com
   [2]: mailto:madintellect@hotmail.com



	2. Chapter 1

Close My Eyes Forever

Author's Notes: 

Dream-chan: This chapter took a long time, but I think that it is worth the wait. Plus I have the pleasure of working with one of the most creative people I know!! ^_^ Anyway, I just want to say that I hope you enjoy this next installment of CMEF, and now I turn it over to my co-author, Sere-chan. Take it away girl....... 

Sere-chan: Also this chapter is not for the 'innocent minded.' And there are also NC-17 places within story starting with this chapter. Even though they are masked now they won't be later! And since this story is kind of AU/AR what ever you want to call it just about all the character's will be OOC(out of character)! I like to break away from all the set cliche's! 

" " = Dialogue   
' ' = Thoughts   
- Dreams   
~~~~ - Change of scene within the same kingdom   
**** - Change of kingdom 

French/English dictionary:   
Fleur = flower   
Ange = angel   
Trois = three   
Menage = house of   
Bordello = brothel/whore house

Disclaimer: 

We have to give credit where credit is due so let's make this short and sweet. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and some other big corporations...we're just using the characters from her creative genius. Interview with a Vampire belongs to Anne Rice, but we are just using some of her ideas. BTW, if you feel that we have copied your fanfic/idea in any way, please tell us so that you may be credited. Thanx minna ^_^ 

Close My Eyes Forever   
By [Sere-chan and Midnight Dreamer ][1]

Chapter 1 

Earth Kingdom 

It was a misty knoll which Endymion stood upon in this dreamscape. The sky was gray and the landscape surrounding him held no color whatsoever. Looking off in the distance, he saw someone coming through the mists. When the person became recognizable, Endymion was surprised to see the man from the forest. Remembering the pain that he felt, Endymion waited until the man was close enough before firing questions at him. 

"What have you done to me?" 

"I have done what you asked me to do...to give you adventures to last a lifetime" 

"How?" 

"That is for you to figure out, Endymion" 

Seeing that he was getting no where, Endymion decided to change tactics. 

"So where am I? What is this place?" he demanded, using the voice he reserved for appearances in the Earth Court. 

"My dear prince...this is nothing more then a dream." The ageless man said, making a sweeping gesture towards the landscape. 

"A dream?" Endymion asked, a look of confusion on his face. 

"Yes. When you gain the powers that I have, you will have the same ability." 

"What do you mean?" 

"What I mean, Endymion, is that as a child of darkness, you were bestowed with special gifts. Some will be immediate, while others will manifest over time. The only question is, can you survive long enough?" 

"Please, explain yourself.... I don't understand." Endymion pleaded, reaching out the the fading figure. 

"Oh, Young Prince...you will. Now it is time for you to return to the living." the man said and in a bright flash he was gone. It was at this moment that Endymion re-entered the land of the living. 

It was dusk when Endymion woke up from the deep slumber that he had fallen into ever since his clandestine meeting with the mysterious man from the forest. Feeling a presence beside him, he turned his head to find his mother sitting on a chair beside his bed, holding his hand. Moving his fingers a little, his mother's eyes shot open, feeling the slight movement from her son. 

"Oh, Endymion.....We were so worried. When your generals brought you in, I was so scared for you. How do you feel darling?" 

"I really don't know...how long have I been sleeping?" 

"Only a day has past...I'm just so happy to see that you are awake. Would you like for me to send for some food?" Queen Pandora asked, leaning down to brush his dark bangs off his face. 

'Hmmmm... I wonder why he feels so cold? I will have to tell the royal physician about this.' Queen Pandora thought to herself as she continued to touch her son. 

Endymion couldn't readily answer because he was distracted by a repetitive sound... like a heartbeat. Alarmed, Endymion asked, "Mother, do you hear that?" 

"Hear what dear?" she asked, giving him a quizzical look. 

Realizing that his mother had no idea what he was talking about, Endymion said, "Never mind Mother... it was nothing." 

As his mother continued to talk to him, his mind became fixated on the peculiar sound. Soon he began to feel very agitated, and started looking at the smooth skin of her neck. Eyes narrowed, he found the spot where her pulse was beating normally. He felt a sensation in his gums as he stared at the veins, which were under the skin. 

His mother not noticing her son's intense gaze continued talking. "Well, since you are in this condition, you will not be able to go to the Moon with me this evening , but I would like for you to make an appearance at Princess Serenity's birthday celebration." 

"But Mother..." 

"No buts...now I'm going to leave you in the care of your generals. I do hope that you feel better darling." Queen Pandora said, bending down to kiss her son on the cheek. 

As soon as the Queen departed his bedchambers, in came Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite. 

"Goodness Endymion, I didn't know that you would go to such lengths to NOT attend a party" Jadeite said, a wry grin on his face. 

"Jadeite, show him a little compassion. You were just as worried as the rest of us." Kunzite said firmly, with a pointed look to his fellow general. 

"Oh will you two just stop!" Zoisite interrupted before it turned into a full-fledged argument. Looking back at Endymion, he said, "It is good to know that you are going to be all right Prince. We have been briefed by your mother that we are to escort you to the Moon Princess' birthday party." 

"Don't remind me..." Endymion groaned, swinging his legs to the side of the bed and rising. 

"Endymion, are you sure you're all right? You are awfully pale..." Nephrite noted as he looked at his friend. 

"Yes, I'm fine and I refuse to be confined any longer," Endymion stated, leaving no room for argument. 

"Well, if you feel so much better, how about we have a little fun before we have to go to that stuffy function on the Moon" 

"Jadeite, there are times were you can you can be so crass..." Zoisite said but was cut short by Endymion. 

"You know what Jadeite, I think that I'm going to take you up on that offer. Are the rest of you coming?" 

"Like we would leave you alone after what happened. Your father would skin us alive. Plus, if there is going to be some fun had, then I want to be included." Nephrite said with a mischievous light in his eyes. 

"Well, first I would think that it would be a good idea to change into more civilian like clothing, before we go have some fun!" exclaimed Kunzite. 

************************************************************* 

Moon Kingdom 

Sitting in the royal conference room with the other senshi, Minako was sorting through the many responses to the invitations that were sent for Princess Serenity's party. However, her mind was preoccupied with the conversation that she had with the Princess a few days ago. 

(Flashback) 

"Serenity-chan, what is the matter with you? If you keep turning all these suitors away, you're going to end up an old maid!" she declared. 

She would have continued, if she didn't see the look of utter sadness on her friend's face. Sighing, she pulled the young princess to her and asked her what was wrong. "Oh Minako-chan, I don't know what to do. I know that I should at least give them a chance, but it seems like my heart is dead set against it. I think that I could only love one man, and yet I barely know him." 

Needless to say, Minako was shocked. What did she mean that she was in love, and why didn't she, the Senshi of Love, know about it? 

'I guess we can't know everything.' Minako thought as she continued to comfort her best friend. Reaching up to dry her princesses' tears, she raised her chin to look at her. 

"Princess...Serenity-chan, you know that you can tell me anything. Maybe we can go to your mother, and ask her to stop parading..." when Serenity raised her hand. 

"Minako-chan, I can't do that. I refuse to disappoint my mother and my people. The throne demands that I wed soon, so that the royal line of the Moon is not jeopardized. I hoped that I could marry for love, but that seems impossible now. The sad fact is, I barely remember him. Sometimes, I can still hear his voice and his laughter, see his deep blue eyes. The only reminders that I have of him is that red rose he gave me and the special name I called him." 

"What was it?" 

"Endy." 

(End Flashback) 

Even though she was a princess herself, she still didn't have to bear the burden that Serenity would when she ascended to the throne of the Moon. The Venusian heritage in her balked at the notion of Serenity having to marry someone she didn't love for the good of the kingdom and the Silver Alliance, but her diplomatic conscience told her that would be more likely to happen. 

Princess Makoto noticed the sadness in Minako's eyes, and immediately became concerned about her normally vivacious friend. Her jovial nature couldn't stand to see others unhappy so she asked Minako what was troubling her. Minako was hesitant to answer, because she didn't want to betray her friend's confidence, but she felt that it really wouldn't be a problem since Serenity and the Senshi all felt like sisters to one another. 

Taking a breath, Minako related the conversation that she had with Serenity to Makoto and the other Senshi. Afterwards there was a tense silence. Clearing her throat, Princess Ami caught the attention of the others, holding out a response card. When all she received was questioning looks, she let out a small sigh and explained herself. 

"If we really want to find this "Endy" person, I deduce that he is probably one of the many royalty that was invited to Serenity- chan's party. All we have to do is play close attention to the names on the guest cards and see if we can find anyone with that name or something similar"she said, her Mercurian logic shining through. 

"Do you realize how long that's going to take? That will be like trying to find a needle in a haystack" Princess Rei of Mars declared, showing her clear impatience with the idea. 

"Oh come off your high horse Rei-chan. This is for Serenity- chan, our friend. This would be a great thing to do for her. Just think of how happy she will be if we could actually find her Prince." Makoto reminded her in a reprimanding tone. Rei just gave a sigh and went back to the task in front of her. 

The four young women worked in silence for almost three hours, when a shout came from Minako. Startled, the other senshi asked what the problem was. With a grin a mile wide, Minako replied, "I wouldn't call it a problem....more like a prayer answered." as she held up a RSVP card that held the Earth Kingdom's seal. 

"So....are you going to tell us why?" Rei asked impatiently. 

"Because on this card it says that the King Andreis and Queen Pandora will be in attendance, along with their son, Prince Endymion." Minako said with a flourish. 

Three blank faces stared at her until Ami was the first one to pick up on exactly Minako was insinuating. 

"Ohhhh...I see. You believe that this Prince Endymion could be Serenity-chan's Prince?" 

"Not only do I believe....I am SURE that he is the one." Minako declared. 

"What makes you so sure that he is the one?" Makoto asked 

"I'm the Senshi of Love...I can feel it" Minako replied, smiling confidently. 

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Rei said, ready for some action. 

"How about we get Serenity-chan a 'special' birthday gift? Something along the lines of a Prince?" she mischievously replied, rubbing her hand together. 

Realizing what she was proposing, all three girls nodded affirmative, excited to see how Serenity would react when they gave her the special 'present'. 

Seeing this, Minako declared, "Alright minna...let's snag us a prince for a princess!" and with a bright light, they teleported to the Earth palace, set to make their princess happy. 

************************************************************* 

Earth Kingdom 

The prince and his four generals entered the local village tavern in search of a few drinks and a place to find some wenches. As the five friends where almost plastered they decided to follow their wenches back to their bordello. 

"Let the games begin my good men," shouted Endymion. 

"Who's going to go first," asked Zoisite stupidly. 

"Since Jed is the next youngest besides me I think he should have the honor of going first," replied Endymion cheerfully. 

Jed left with his wench, with the others to follow to listen outside the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Inside the Room * (Jadeite) 

The girl had beautiful long black hair and hazel eyes. 

"So how should we start this out? With a little private dance just for two, or just jump right to pleasure?" asked his beautiful vixen. 

"Ummm... Ummm..," stuttered Jadeite. 

"Here let me decide for you." laughed the young girl, clearly amused by his nervousness. And she began removing Jadeite's clothes for him since he was so shocked over the question. 

When he was fully naked the girl led him over to the bed to lay down. "I'll take care of your needs as long as you take care of mine," she purred seductively ready to give a performance of a lifetime. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Outside the Room * 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"Where did that come from?" asked Zoisite. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"It sounds like our friend is having a problem." Endymion joked lightly, giving a pointed look at the closed door. 

"Well, to me it sounds like somebody's mommy forgot to have something cut off," laughed Kunzite. "At least my parents remembered!" 

"And what are you implying by this, Kunz?" asked Zoisite questioningly. 

"Well, at least for me it's done automatically." said Endymion. 

"And we all know why that is, Endy!" said Nephrite harshly. 

Endymion just rolled his eyes while the other generals just grinned. Within a few minutes, Jadeite and his girl exited the room. 

"Jed, man what happened to you? You look terrible." said Zoisite jokingly. 

"NOTHING! And since your such a wise guy why don't you go next!" yelled Jadeite. 

"FINE! I WILL! And I'll show you how a 'real man' does it," Zoisite yelled back. 

And Zoisite and his wench walked into the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Inside the Room * (Zoisite) 

The girl that Zoisite walked in with had short black hair and big brown eyes. She drew closer to Zoisite and began to kiss him as she started to pull off his shirt. 

"What are you doing?" Zoisite asked questioningly. 

"Just trying to make you feel more comfortable that's all," replied the wench in a sexy voice. 

She then began to pull off her own clothes after she pulled out of the kiss. 

"Why are you taking off your clothes?" Zoisite asked confused. 

"How do you expect us to get to know each other better with our clothes on," she answered in a sweet voice. 

And with that statement Zoisite ran out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Outside the Room * 

"What's his problem?" laughed Jadeite. 

And the girl walked outside the room. 

"That boy must be very sheltered." commented the vixen. 

"I never thought that Zoi would freak at the sight of a naked girl." replied Endymion. 

"I'm more of a man then any of you here." stated Kunzite in a macho tone. 

"Then why don't you try your hand at it 'Oh Great One'." replied Nephrite jokingly. 

"I WILL! And I'll show you all." Kunzite yelled. 

And Kunzite and his girl left for the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Inside the Room * (Kunzite) 

"You're definitely a beautiful creature." Kunzite purred to his wench. "With hair that resembles gold and eyes that look like a reflection of the ocean." 

"Why thank you kind sir," laughed the beautiful vixen. 

Kunzite pulled the girl to him and placed his lips over hers, then he kissed her passionately. While the two were locked in the kiss she began to remove his clothes. From the feel of a hard bone the wench knew somebody wanted to come out and play. As she began to unmask his penis she reacted in the most unusual way. 

"Ohmygoodness!" laughed the gorgeous woman uncontrollably, holding her sides. 

"What do you find so funny?" Kunzite asked harshly, completely taken aback by this turn of events. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Outside the Room * 

~ What is so funny that's going on in there? ~ Wondered Endymion and his three other generals. 

So Jadeite, being the jokester that he is, opened the door for all to see. 

"OH MY GOD! It seems our 'greatest general' is under developed!" shouted Zoisite loudly. 

"I wonder how he will ever get a wife with his penis being the size of my pinky fully erect?" commented one of the other women standing around the place. 

Everyone in the hall had burst into fits of laughter while Kunzite put his clothes back on and joined them. 

"You think that was so funny Nephrite let's see how much better you can do." challenged Kunzite angrily, still trying to button up his pants. 

"Fine, challenge excepted, Kunz!" Nephrite shot back. 

"Oh, but I forgot to tell you one thing, Neph," Kunzite replied. 

"And what would that be," 

"You have to leave the room door open!" Kunzite declared. 

"That's fine with me because I have nothing to 'hide'." responded Nephrite, striding into the room with confidence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Inside the Room * (Nephrite) 

Nephrite and his wench walked into the room, making sure to leave the door open. The girl had light brown hair and gray eyes. After she had Nephrite to herself in the room he started to get aroused. 

"Hmmm... somebody must be really happy to see me. Or is that a braodsword in your pants?" questioned the girl jokingly. 

"It's my 'dragon-slaying special'. Would you like to see it?" Nephrite questioned back seductively. 

While the vixen was unmasking Nephrite's manhood it felt as if he was beginning to loose control. Just as she almost had his manhood free the anticipation was too great for Nephrite and he just let go. 

"EWWWW!" cried the woman, disgust evident on face. 

All the other generals and Endymion watched in horror as Nephrite made the biggest screw up of his life. And not waiting for a second thought the wench ran out of the room in search for a towel. A BIG one!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Outside the Room * 

"I knew you'd screw up." Kunzite said ruefully, looking at the crestfallen face of his fellow general. 

"Hey, it isn't my fault she's so good looking." Nephrite responded back. 

"Step aside 'boys' and let a 'real man' show you how it's done!" exclaimed Endymion joyfully. 

"Hold up there, Endy." said Nephrite. "You're not getting away so easily!" 

"Yeah, that's right." agreed Zoisite. 

"Since I had to leave to door open and you're confident you're not going to screw up, I say that instead of sleeping with one girl you have to sleep with two. You know like a 'menage a trois'!" laughed Nephrite. 

Two of the wenches that were sisters, Ange and Fleur, were Endymion's lucky victims. Endymion put his strong arms around both of the beauties. Both girls had hair that reminded Endymion of his Sere when she danced out in the sunlight. And just like these two girls her eyes could almost see into your soul, they were that blue. 

After getting lost in their eyes Endymion was quickly brought back to reality as one of the girls started whispering angrily to the other. 

"Fleur, how many times have we been though this. If there were other jobs out there we'd be doing them again. And not to mention these five fine guys are our highest paying client's." Ange exclaimed to her scared sister. 

"Ange, its not that don't agree with this job, it's just this guy, that's all. He's kind of creepy." Fleur replied in a whining voice. 

"Well, let's just hope he's not like his other friends!" stated Ange dryly. 

"Which one of his friends? The one who's not 'clipped', or the one that's scared of naked women, or the one that is under developed, or the one that can't control himself?" Fleur asked questioningly. 

"Try all of them," Ange just about yelled while Endymion disappeared into the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Inside the Room * (Endymion) 

Endymion laid on the bed on the room, stripped down, and waited on the girls in the nude while stroking his 'royal scepter'. The girls as they walk in are shocked and pleased to get the guy out of the bunch with a decent size pecker. 

"OH MY GOD, FLEUR! His package is HUGE!" Ange practically yelled. And the four generals poked their heads in the room to see what was causing the commotion. 

"What are you four perverts doing?" asked Ange rudely as she slammed the door in their faces. Turning back around, she licked her lips at the eager prince and said, "Now we can get down to business as they say!" 

"Well, I'm all yours sweetheart, so bring it on!" stated a very excited Endymion. And with that Ange pulled off her clothes and started working the prince. 

While Ange was having fun, her sister just sat back and watched waiting patiently for her turn. Ange was more experienced then Fleur, so riding men as if they were horses came naturally to her. 

"OOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh, yyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssss!" exclaimed Ange passionately, her head falling back. 

With that exclamation Ange fell unconscious, delirious from the pleasure she just recieved from the prince. Endymion lifted her from his body and sighed. Hearing a small noise, he followed it and realized that the other gril was still there. 

'If she hasn't left already, she must want what I'm about to give her' he thought, ready for more entertainment. 

Rising from the bed, he crossed the room and stood in front of her. 

"Your turn my dear there's enough of me to go around." said Endymion. "You don't have to be scared of me, my dear little precious flower." 

And Endymion picked up Fleur and laid her down on the bed. As he was making love to her, an overwhelming urge of hunger came over him and following his vamparic instincts, bit her neck. As he tasted the first drop of blood, he felt an instant euphoria more powerful than the one that he had experienced moments before. Taking a sweeping glance around the room, he saw her sister still lying there asleep. Though he already had his meal for tonight, he still felt hungry and within seconds Ange ended up like her sister Fleur. All anyone out side the room heard was a scream, which they thought were more screams of passion and excitement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

* Outside the Room * 

"Goodness, sounds like Endymion really is a lady killer!" All four generals stated while laughing. However their laughter stopped suddenly when they heard the door creak open and shut just as quickly. 

Endymion exited the room moments later panting over all the excitement and guilt that had just occurred. 

"I'm beat, I say we all go home." suggested Endymion, a hint of desperation in his voice. 

"Hum, Endy there's only one problem with that." reminded Jadeite. 

"What is it?" Endymion wondered curiously. 

"We still have that party to go to, don't you remember?" replied Zoisite. 

"Well, we'll have to really go next year because I'm tired and I want to go to sleep!" exclaimed Endymion harshly, trying to hurry everyone out of the building before his crime was discovered. 

"Alright, Endy." stated Kunzite. "Your mother put us in charge of making sure you went to 'the party' this year. Just be prepared for the consequences." 

"Do you think my mother would want us to show up practically drunk to this particular party? I swear, I'll go next year." promised Endymion, grateful that he could return to his home and think about what happened to make him take the lives of two young women. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Five drunken young men returned to the palace, shuffling and trying not to wake up everyone in the process. Separating, they went to their individual chambers, hoping to sleep off the fun they had that night. 

When Endymion entered his room, he glad to finally cut the act of the 'brat prince'. He just plopped down on the bed, and thought about the events that occured at the bordello. Closing his eyes, he began to remember the girls that he had 'taken advantage' of earlier in the evening. On the way back to the palace, he felt the guilt multiply and start to tear through haziness of the night. 

Sure, he had women before, but never in his life did he feel such savagery take hold of him before. Never had he felt so much power over someone. 

*How could I end two lives without hesistation? What have I truly become?* he thought, wishing for the man to appear to him once more. 

Then suddenly he was assaulted with other sensations from the encounter. How their sweet blood quelled the insatiable hunger that clawed at him all evening. The way they screamed when they realized that they would not live to see the next dawn. As much as this repulsed the human side of the prince, in a terrifying way, he loved the excitement of it all...the rush from committing a kill. 

Hearing a loud thump from in the outer chamber of his room, he became instantly alert. Grabbing a small dagger that was concealed within his boot, he stealthily made in the direction of the noise. Using the newly 'improved' eyesight, he could see the dark room as if it was daybreak. Silently opening the door he was surprised to see four young woman sprawled on the floor, trying to disentangle themselves from each other. 

'This must be Jadeite's doing...I swear he should be a court jester instead of one of my royal guard.' Endymion thought bemusedly, breaking out of the melacholny that surrounded him moments before. 

Seeing that the women still were bickering back and forth, he figured that it was time to get there attention. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my chambers?" Endymion asked in a commanding voice that exacted strict obedience. 

Startled, the women looked up at the person who spoke and quickly rose to their feet, a faint blush playing across their cheeks. 

'I'm going to have to thank Jadeite...he may be young, but he sure has good taste' he thought, his basic instincts overriding the guilt he had felt just minutes before. 

By this time, one of the women stepped forward and curtisied before him. 

"Earth Prince....who we are is not important, but you are needed most urgently on the Moon." 

"What are you talking about? Did Jadeite send you here?" 

"No....I'm sorry. We do not know anyone named Jadeite, but we have come here for a friend. Please come with us" 

Endymion was leery of this, because he could feel great power emanating from these women, which immediately put him on the defensive. 

"Not until you tell me who you really are." he said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Sighing, the young woman just shook her head. "I see that we don't have a choice do we..." she said with resignation in her face. 

"No you don't...." Endymion said, crossing his arms. 

Nodding her head to the women behind her, she turned back around, pulling out a small wand. 

"Very well. You might want to cover your eyes...." she said in warning, before shooting her wand up in the air and shouting, "VENUS STAR POWER!" 

Not heeding her warning, Endymion looked upon a scene that he would never forget. The woman that he was talking to was lifted up in the air amid dazzling lights. Ribbons of golden energy wrapped around her body, leaving a bodysuit of some kind in it's wake. Once the transformation was complete, she struck a pose with the symbol of Venus shining behind her. 

After the lightshow died down, he looked again to see four sailor suited soldiers. 

The only thought that ran through Endymion's head was, 'I hope she transforms again.' 

Getting back to reality, he asked the burning question. "Who are you?" 

Stepping forward, the blond haired senshi replied, "I am Sailor Venus, commander of the Royal Senshi of the Moon Kingdom, and these are Sailors Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. Forgive us for trespassing here, but we come on a matter of grave importance." 

"Really....in the middle of the night?" Endymion snorted, obviously not believing her. 

"Yes Endymion, Prince of the Earth. As we stated before, your presence is required on the Moon immediately." 

"For what?" Endymion asked, his patience hanging by a thin thread. 

"We cannot tell you right now....please we will not harm you. We are doing this for a close friend." 

"And just WHO is this close friend?" 

"Someone from your past....." 

to be continued.............. 

   [1]: mailto:SereMD@sdanime1.zzn.com



End file.
